


Not Any Different

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender Dysphoria, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Prompt: what about trans Keith finally telling shiro bc it's getting more difficult to keep from everyone.also featuring: good boyfriend shiro, galra keith, and mention of accidental adoption





	

Keith was surprised that he could keep it a secret for this long, despite so many close calls.

 

The first, of course, being Pidge’s coming out as trans girl, which everyone easily accepted. Keith knew, that moment, that the others wouldn’t have problem with him being a trans boy too, but somehow he was too tongue-tied and the moment passed before he could say anything.

 

The second actually happened inside Red’s cockpit, right in the middle of a fight, where Keith was forced to take off his binder because–yeah, binding while piloting was definitely not one of his brightest ideas. There was a hint of worry coming from Red that he brushed off. At least his chest still looked flat when he was wearing his armor.

 

Keith sorta lost count after that. There were so many times when his dysphoria got the better of him, when he wished he could cut off parts that didn’t belong to his body, when he’d rather be in his room and mope. But they were fighting a war and Zarkon wouldn’t stop even when Keith was having his bad body days–so he swallowed his discomfort like bitter pill and fought on.

 

The last straw was when his hormone finally kicking back with vengeance and Keith was suffering with what felt like _the_ _worst_  period he ever had since he was _eleven_ , because Mother Nature was a bitch and Keith loathed her entire existence.

 

Keith only started his HRT for like, a year, mooching off the benefits from the Garrison. When he got the boot, he was forced to stop because shit was expensive, _okay_. Then, of course after that he had to get stuck _in space_  for God knew how many months.

 

Thankfully, at this point Keith was already familiar with every part of the Castle and he happened to know where Coran was keeping gauze pads. He supposed they could do for now, so he took as many as he could carry on his person and stashed them in his room.

 

Unfortunately, because Mother Nature was a bitch (again), Keith just happened to forget that he was currently sharing the same breathing air with a Galra. Because Mother Nature was a bitch, Galras apparently happened to possess better sense of smell.

 

When Keith entered the dining room, Kolivan immediately turned _straight_  to Keith with worry clear in his eyes.

 

 _Fuck this_ , Keith thought as he turned on his heels and escaped the premise.

 

Because Mother Nature was a bitch, Galras _also_  happened to be a communal creature and Kolivan happened to _accidentally_  Galra-adopt Keith a little bit while after they defeated Zarkon–no _fucking_  thanks to a weird combination between the fact that Kolivan just lost a pack mate, grief worked in a weird way, and Keith just happened to be the only one with Galran heritage around.

 

That was another mess that Keith didn’t want to poke with a million light year stick. Keith cursed Mother Nature for making him Galran enough to get accidentally Galra-adopted, but _not_  Galran enough not to be a gender-related mess that he was.

 

So Keith did what someone befitting of the Red Paladin title would do–hide inside Red’s cockpit and hope that his problems would go away on their own. In here, nobody would be brave enough to disturb him, not if they wanted to risk angering an overprotective sentient Lion who just happened to own a _freaking heat ray_.

 

Nobody but Shiro, at least. Keith should’ve know Red was a traitor.

 

One moment, Keith was moping on the pilot seat. The next, Red _roared_ through their bond loud enough for him to reluctantly peer down to where Shiro was standing in the hangar.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, gentle as always, when Keith finally let him in to the cockpit.

 

Keith hugged his knees tightly and wished there would be a better time for this. But _now_  was probably the better time. No time was better than now. He’d been postponing this long enough.

 

The team deserved to know, at least. No more secret… _right?_

 

“There’s something I need to tell you”, Keith untangled his limbs and looked at Shiro in the eye. “I’m a transgender. A- a trans man.”

 

“Okay”, Shiro replied, almost instantly.

 

“J-just like that…?” Keith blinked. He couldn’t believe his ears. “You… you don’t mind?”

 

Shiro snorted loudly that it surprised Keith. “Babe, I was there when Kolivan revealed to you that you’re part-Galra. How is me finding out you’re a trans guy would be any different?”

 

“Oh.” Keith supposed that made sense. In retrospect, him being transgender couldn’t be worse than being half-alien, right?

 

“Shoot– I mean”, Shiro rubbed his face. “I worded that weird. Let me rephrase: Keith, being transgender and half-Galra made you who you are, but at the same time, those things don’t define you. I _love_ you, that doesn’t change. Am I making sense? I don’t make sense, do I?”

 

“N-no… It, it makes sense. I guess?” Keith blinked and was surprised to find the world was blurry. Sniffling, he rubbed tears away from his face. “Thanks, Takashi.”

 

“No, thank _you_ for telling me this”, Shiro smiled. “You ready to come back? Preferably before Kolivan starts tearing the Castle apart trying to find you.”

 

“That’s still super weird, holy shit”, Keith groaned. “Tell me it’s not that bad…”

 

“He said something about the possibility of you getting hurt and not wanting to tell anyone about it. He’s got Allura _and_  Coran on his side”, Shiro said with a shrug. “I told him I’d get you open up while they calm the heck down.”

 

“I mean, it’s just period”, Keith stood up, grimacing at what felt like Niagara Falls down there.

 

“Be honest with me, one to ten”, Shiro deadpanned.

 

“Ten.” Then, cramps kicked at his guts ferociously. Grunting, Keith fell back to the chair, clutching at his lower abdomen. “Okay, shit. Make that thirty. _Shit_.”

 

“I’ll get you some pain meds”, Shiro said, turning away.

 

Keith called after him. “Don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Cross my heart”, Shiro grinned before walking off.

 

He came back bringing said pain meds, accompanied with warm towel, a tray of Hunk’s cooking, and a bunch of pillows. Keith couldn’t hope for a more supportive boyfriend than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many ideas about this whole accidental adoption thing.
> 
> feel free to yell on [my tumblr](http://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com).


End file.
